An Ugly Duckling Is Always Loved By Someone
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, light femslash, drabble. Roxanne visits a grave, looking for advice. Mention if used, thx. *not very angsty* *light T for some inappropriateness* *For M&MWP Drabble Tag*


**An Ugly Duckling Is Always Loved By Someone**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

For: **Drabble Tag** in the M&MWP forum. Pairing: Roxanne Weasley/Lily Luna Potter. Prompt: beautiful.

- ^-^3

Roxanne sat in front of her uncle's grave. She was hiding from her brother, because she really didn't feel like doing anything Wheeze-related at the moment, and Uncle Fred's grave always seemed to be the last place Freddie looked for her.

"You'd understand, wouldn't you, Uncle Fred?" Roxanne whispered above her knees to the headstone. She cocked her head to one side as if doing that would earn her a reply.

But graves didn't talk. Only ghosts did.

The witch sighed. She didn't want the summer to end just yet. At least she wouldn't have to take O.W.L.s this year—no, she'd done that just months ago, and now she was heading into her sixth year and getting ready for N.E.W.T.s in two years' time. But she wasn't yet ready to go back to the castle and Gryffindor House and what felt like a tiny, tiny dorm room. Lily and Lucy would be there, along with their roommates, Simone Fawcett and Wilma Kirke. Roxanne didn't care much for the others; the one that mattered…was Lily.

Roxanne sighed.

"I've made a right fool of myself, Uncle Fred," she continued. "And not the ha-ha kind but the everyone-hates-her kind."

The cricket chirps of the coming evening answered her.

"I've heard from Mum and some of the other adults that you could be the same way. They say that Dad was the kinder of you two. I see it in Freddie, my own twin, that kindness. But me?" She shook her head. "Godric, no. I'm terrible.

I say things for a laugh. I say anything for a laugh, even if it hurts others in the slightest. For instance, a week ago I said something quite hurtful to Lily when she, Lucy, and I were making plans for the upcoming school year. I told her that she was more Weasley than Potter, because of all the meat on her bones and because of the big knockers she's got." Roxanne laughed out loud, but she didn't like the sound of it. To her ears, it sounded weak and wounded. Of course, she deserved to sound like that.

"I really hurt her, Uncle Fred. I mean, Lily and me—we're usually thick as thieves. The look she gave me…" The witch tore her eyes away from the headstone as she recalled said look. It hadn't even been a hurt one. No, instead Lily had stared Roxanne down, showing her utter disappointment in her cousin. To have those gorgeous teal eyes stare at her so pitifully… "Merlin, I'm so ugly. The things I say sometimes… I'm always digging a hole for myself." Roxanne turned back to Fred's grave. "You were lucky, Uncle Fred. You could charm your way out of anything. But me? I don't feel like anything special." She poked her arms and tugged on her hair. "My hair looks like choppy shit, I'm thin as a stick, I've got no knockers, I've a terrible personality, and my mouth runs away from me." She groaned. "Cripes, I might as well stick to making Wheezes for the rest of my decrepit life."

A spider scurried across Fred's birthdate on the marker and disappeared into the grass.

"You know what sucks?" Roxanne lowered her voice to a whisper, her eyes following the spider before she lost it in the weeds. "That makes no sense and _still_ it's the best advice I've got."

"You could always say 'sorry.'"

Roxanne jumped. No! That voice couldn't really be… But she turned, and there, behind the tree a couple of yards away, was Lily. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Of course," Lily said, as honest as ever. "And you're right about you often sticking your foot in your mouth." She shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The brunette stood and glanced at the redhead. "I _am_ sorry, you know."

"I know." Lily sighed. "And I know your mouth doesn't always let your brain catch up. And I know you don't mean to be hurtful." Her eyes softened as she strode over to her cousin and grasped her hand. "I know you care. A lot."

Roxanne's chest felt tight, but she was relieved that Lily had albeit forgiven her. "I'm glad you know that, then," she stated, ducking her eyes and wishing her cheeks weren't so red.

Lily nudged her so that the two of them could head back to the Burrow. "I love you no matter what, Roxie."

"Thanks."

"And I do forgive you for the comments about my chest. It's almost flattering in a way, though Mum never had much of a figure until she was pregnant with James."

Roxanne's smile finally returned as she laughed at Lily's frankness. "Really?"

"And one more thing—" Lily stopped her and locked eyes with Roxanne. "Your knockers are tiny, but they're the perfect size to fit right in my hand."

Lily marched onward, leaving Roxanne to gape at her, all previous thoughts for the upcoming school year now taking an entirely different turn. "SAY WHAT?"

- ^-^3

**8D This turned out to be rather ridiculous, but I like it. I'd never written anyway visiting Fred's grave before, and I think it was a different kind of thing to have Roxanne visit, and for the reason she does. And then Lily… This is different from how I normally write them, but it's still pretty funny! XD Haha, I felt as though the ending was a cliffhanger… ;P**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
